


All the back and forth will make you numb

by Confettibites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Don't Try This At Home, HarringrovePornathon, Hatesex, I mean they aren't really having sex, Kinda, M/M, Under-negotiated kinks, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Billy Hargrove was, without a doubt, Steve’s least favorite person in Hawkins.





	All the back and forth will make you numb

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread, I'm sorry.

Billy Hargrove was, without a doubt, Steve’s least favorite person in Hawkins and that included his cheating ex and the guy she’d cheated with. Which probably said more about him than it did about Billy.

On more than one day, Steve had wondered whether Billy hated him the same way or he had made it his only goal in life to go on Steve’s nerves. Maybe both. But what started with Basketball practice and some parties, shifted into Steve being able to spot Billy everywhere. Sometimes it was a whiff of Cologne to plant the standard sour expression on Steve’s face, sometimes the low growl of the Camaro. Billy always showed up were Steve were, bringing Max, taking Max or just being his obnoxious self. 

Summer was worse because Steve had promised Mrs. Henderson and Mrs. Sinclair to make sure the kids wouldn’t drown in the pool. Which, he wasn’t even sure why he exactly had to give that promise when it was literally Billy’s job to do that. But meant Steve had to see Billy every day. Had to listen to Hargrove talk about the tight fit of someone’s bathing suit. Talk about breaststrokes. All while licking his lips like Steve would somehow get it? Like they were friends for a hot minute. At least until Billy gave some snarky remark, asking about how Steve could have sunk so low. Questioning how someone could go from being king to being a babysitter. To the later, Steve usually replied with something along the lines of “Well, guess you will never find out, huh?”. He dared to look into the spark in Billy’s eyes only for a moment longer before seeking out the distance. He had no intention of starting a fight with the pool guard. Although that could end up with him never having to see Billy again. 

The most annoying part about Hargrove wasn’t even his stupid mouth and the bullshit that came out of it all day. For Steve, it was definitely the fact that the dude had no concept of decency and was always naked. Like, fair, in a pool environment, shirts weren’t a necessity even though Steve would look like a boiled lobster if he didn’t opt for one most of the time. But Billy had just made shorts and no shirt his summer look. That included him strutting through the mall to demand ice cream. Like Steve didn’t only take the job to get rid of him at least some parts of the week. How the hell did he keep up that physique with the amount of ice cream he was eating anyway? God, Steve hated that guy.

“Today without the offspring, Harrington? Husband let you out to have some fun on your own?”

Steve ground his teeth together, trying to ignore the familiar voice. He didn’t last long until he had to turn over on his towel. You couldn’t trust Hargrove, so Steve better keep an eye on him. He was standing right in front of Steve’s designated tanning spot (so-called, at least. Not that he was getting a tan), wearing aviators and smelling like this stupid sun oil, he always coated himself with. Steve was pretty sure, Billy left some sort of snail trail everywhere he was walking.

“Get it? Course you’re like their mom? You should go over there,” he pointed over to the deck chair area. “Overheard Karen sharing the newest fashion advice.”

“Yeah, I think I’m good. Keep eavesdropping to Mrs. Wheeler though. I mean, you could only benefit from any advice about getting dressed, man.”

Billy grinned.

“And withhold you the sight?” He flexed a little. Wow, could he get any douchier?

Steve deadpanned. “Oh, wow Billy, you look so hot, I’m swooning.” And then, because he felt like he needed to undermine his words, he turned back onto his belly and acted like the magazine he was browsing through had any interesting information in it.

“Careful Harrington,” Billy said. “Maybe one day someone won’t believe that you’re joking.”

“Oh, fuck off, go save someone from drowning.”  
Once Billy was gone, Steve closed the magazine and rolled his eyes. He really should just have stayed home. Truly the only reason he came here today was that he didn’t want to give Billy the satisfaction of being the reason, Steve was staying at home alone all day.

Steve tried to ignore his own annoyance and closed his eyes, planning to stay here just for another half hour before he found something better to do.

A nudge to his side startled Steve.

“Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep but I think, you have to get your lanky ass out of here now so I can lock up.”

Steve sat up and wiped his hands over his eyes. “What the- oh fuck me.” The whole pool was abandoned by now and only Billy was standing there, sparing the sunglasses but still not wearing a shirt.

“That a request?”, Billy asked, licking over his bottom lip.

“You wish, asshole.” Steve hurried to get up, pushing his towel and the magazine in his bag without properly folding either of them. “Sorry, didn’t mean to… fucking fall asleep like that. Jesus…”

“That’s what kids do to a woman's body, I guess,” Billy said, grinning like a shark. “One day, you’re a hot chick and next thing you’re old and exhausted and your man won’t touch you anymore.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re hilarious.” Steve started to walk towards the exit.

“And you should try and loosen up some. Every time I see you, you look fucking constipated, dude. You shouldn’t hang out with twelve-year-olds all damn day. Not a good look.”

Steve stopped and planted his feet, letting that sink in for a second before he dropped his bag and turned. He didn't stop before he was right in Billy’s face not even half a second after.

“Did it ever fucking dawn to you, that I look pissed all the time, ‘cause you keep pissing me off? Because you’re always in my face?!” Steve was too on edge to care about the bit of spit that had landed next to Billy’s mouth and at least for now, the other guy seemed properly intimidated. He probably hadn’t expected Steve to answer like that.

“Why do you keep coming to me all the time then, pretty boy?”, Billy asked, voice low and dangerous, not backing off even the slightest.

Steve huffed. “I’m not.”

“So, you're here for the nap then?”

“I’m here, because… because I’m not going to stay at home because of you!”

“So instead you come here, because of me? Sounds like an unhealthy obsession to me, man…” Billy looked to the side and had the audacity to chuckle.

“If one of us is like… obsessed with the other, it’s you, asshole! Do you know how many ice cream cones I sold you this summer? Because I can’t even count them anymore. And it’s sure as hell not because it’s the best ice cream place around or the one closest to you. And today? Me not paying any attention to you must have looked super inviting so you just had to come over and go on my nerves, huh?”

“Too much fun to rile you up,” Billy said, making it sound so casual while Steve had to fight every urge in himself not to shout at him. Instead, he pushed Billy backward now. Should have planted his own damn feet, because he was tumbling back now, Steve following and giving him another shove.

“Always in my face, never wearing a goddamn shirt,” Steve keeps bringing up reasons. “Like… fucking back off, dude. It’s not funny anymore.”

Steve wanted to shove him again, but Billy is standing firmly now so they kind of collide, Steve’s hands still on Billy’s pecks, his hot skin twitching underneath his fingers.

“Back off, yourself,” Billy said like a warning.

Steve looked at him, really looked at him and hated the pull his eyes had, the way Steve couldn’t avoid him. Couldn’t ignore him or the feeling he caused in Steve’s whole body. Like he was on fire.

Billy leaned his head forward, like a threat, forehead pushing firmly against Steve’s and breathing against him. 

Steve hated the guy so much and he still leaned in the missing inch to kiss him.

“God, I hate you so much,” Billy growled, pressing against Steve, biting his lip until he had a coppery taste in his mouth.

“You’re such an asshole,” Steve replied. He opened his mouth for Billy’s tongue, tumbling backward under Billy’s insistent push until his back hit something hard, he could lean onto.

“Dick.”

Steve wasn’t sure when the insults turned into something less mean and more like a prayer. It wasn’t the words that were changing. It was the way Billy was melting them into Steve’s skin with his breath. Steve could only answer by pulling him closer, hands itching to touch the other boy even more.

Steve felt Billy’s fingers creeping under the hem of his shirt and opened his eyes, more aware of what they were doing here. At least he had the element of surprise on his side when he turned them around and took his turn, shoving Billy against the wall this time. Billy gasped and went soft under Steve’s handling. Went even softer when Steve leaned him to kiss him again.

Steve reached for Hargrove’s hair, fisted his hand into it and pulled harshly, wanting to make him squirm, make him gasp. Billy only kissed him harder. Steve moved his hand down and put his fingers around Billy’s throat.

The kissing immediately stopped and Steve stared into Billy’s wide-blown eyes. Billy’s whole body was slack and he wasn’t fighting Steve’s touch, even though he could. Steve could also feel how hard Billy was and, to his own disliking, how hard he was himself. How did Billy manage to have this effect on Steve? He was everywhere in Steve’s life, whether he had his eyes open or closed and Steve was still seeking out more, couldn’t help it.

He gave Billy’s throat a soft squeeze, restricting Billy’s airflow for a second. When he let go, he could hear something close to a whimper coming from Billy’s lips.

“So, now you shut up, huh?”, Steve said, breathless himself.

Billy swallowed, his throat working against Steve’s grip. 

“Look at you. All that fucking demeanor and all you needed was someone to put you in your place.” Steve shook his head, still looking at Billy as he gave him another squeeze, watching Billy’s eyes go a little glassy. Hear him gasp when Steve let him breathe, only to stop his breathing once again.

Steve can watch Billy’s whole body shudder as he was coming back for air. For a second, Steve wonders whether he’d done it too much until he noticed the stain forming on Billy’s red shorts.

“Did you just…?”

Transfixed, Steve let go of Billy’s throat, only to find himself being kissed by the other boy. 

Billy pulled back after a second, looking left and right before he gave Steve a bright grin. “How about you make me choke properly, pretty boy?”, he asked. And then he’s sinking on his knees in front of Steve.

And… Steve’s pretty sure he doesn’t quite hate Billy as much right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from “Far Drive” by the Front Bottoms.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Confettibites.


End file.
